Reincarnation Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 August 2015
16:14:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:13 nice :D 16:15:24 !hello CommanderPeepers 16:15:25 Hello there, CommanderPeepers 16:16:40 hi 16:17:58 Can I make it a mod? 16:18:19 So it can !kick when needed. 16:19:19 sure 16:20:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:01 What should it's box color be? 16:23:58 how about? 16:24:19 how about a mix color of red and yellow 16:24:44 want to make it's highlight like red and yellow 16:25:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:25:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:11 or not make the color box yellow 16:26:20 Hmm I think red. 16:27:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:15 What about great 16:28:19 grey? * 16:28:27 It's a bot. 16:28:53 sure 16:29:08 Ok brb. 16:30:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:31:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:31:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:34:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:31 did you put the colo box on it? 16:35:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:35:25 !tell JjblueDreamer01 I like it, I like I like some toilet paper right about now I sharted 16:35:26 CommanderPeepers: I will tell JjblueDreamer01 your message the next time I see him. 16:37:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:45:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:45:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:47:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:10 Ok it's box is gray now. 16:52:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:52:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:14 OK 16:57:21 sorry caps 16:57:30 Can you make it a have it a highlgiht 16:57:35 Like yellow and red 16:57:51 A username highlight? 16:58:12 yes 16:58:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:56 Ok. 16:59:02 I'll do that later 16:59:45 ok 16:59:51 If not I can do it myself 16:59:58 but Im watching Bee and Puppycat 17:00:27 I love a good mellow down, emotional tv show 17:00:57 Lol 17:03:54 xd 17:03:56 XD 17:04:38 Lemme test something 17:04:44 !kick 17:04:50 (Troll) 17:05:07 Aw darn no troll emote. 17:05:22 XD 17:05:30 they have trollface vile 17:06:04 chris amde it 17:10:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:28 we did a full on cleaning of my fish tank once 17:11:40 we found a worm that was living in the tank for like a week inside the gravel 17:11:50 Brb 17:12:37 Hey teen 17:12:44 can you make a big emoticon for here 17:13:36 like a 50x50 17:17:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:17:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:17:26 (trollface) 17:17:34 (trollfacebig) 17:23:00 dang it CRAIG xd 17:24:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:31:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:31:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:33:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:33:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:38:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:07:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:08:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:22:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:24:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:29:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:32:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:35:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:36:53 !hello 19:36:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:43:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:43:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:45:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:53:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:06:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:42:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:49 Hi :D 22:12:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:14:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:47:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 03